Trapped in Time
by RoseMarthaDonnaTardis
Summary: "My sister always used to say that a dream was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. I think I understand now what she meant." Wounded by the loss of her sister, Jessie Adams lives a life that ticks slower every second. Then, the appearance of a mysterious blue box in a dream marks her forever. She must find it; it is what she was born to do. The only problem is, she isn't the only one
1. Chapter 1: An Incoming Message

Soft whispers surrounded me, all of them were very quiet and yet distinguished. It was very dark as I stared out my window and looked down at the mass of white snow which filled the streets of New York City. I had this feeling of uncertainty, as if I knew something or someone was watching me. I couldn't quite place it.

As I pulled on my bathrobe, I stared once more out the window. A blue police box had appeared almost as if out of nowhere. Raising my eyes curiously, I looked out in confusion. What was the blue box doing there? And how did it get there?

"I could've sworn," I mumbled staring out at the blue box once more before heading out of my room.

I wrapped my arms around myself to fight off the chill as I put on my red slippers and opened the front door. A rush of cold air hit me straight in the face. I clutched my warm bathrobe tighter as I ventured out into the cold.

The whispers had started up again, only louder than before. How did I forget that they were there? Walking out into the snow, I felt almost pulled towards something.

It was the blue box, it was calling me. Though none of it seemed to make sense, I followed my instincts and walked towards the blue box. The whispers grew louder and louder, which made me only believe that they had to be coming out of that box.

Had I gone insane? Was I the only one hearing this? The only other sound I could hear was the crunching of the snow as I continued to walk further. I couldn't take it any longer. Breaking out into a sprint, I watched the blue box grow larger in size as I neared it.

I huffed as I stumbled upon the box. It almost shone amidst all the snow and yet it was barely covered in any of it. Resting my hand on the blue box, I leaned my head against the side trying to listen. The whispers grew softer and harder to understand as I squinted trying hard to listen.

Something was calling me, I was certain of it. A voice arose amidst the others. It spoke solely as the whispers died out.

"Find me."

It beckoned to me as it grew louder. I jumped back scared out of my wits and fell straight on my bottom.

I stared up at the blue box once more. Standing up slowly, I reached out to let my fingers graze against the blue box.

Images flashed through my mind instantly.

A tall skinny man with short brown wavy hair and a long brown coat stared right back at me. He pulled out a device that looked like a screwdriver of some sort and then pointed it straight at me.

Screams of terror as a blonde girl was surrounded by what seemed to be metal machines with menacing voices.

A red-haired girl lost in a forest with statues that looked like angels.

They looked demonic almost in appearance, even though their presence was supposed to be angelic. The scowl on their stone faces filled me with terror and made me shiver deep inside.

The images disappeared as a single voice blocked out all of the other whispers.

"Find the blue box before it's too late."

I looked up to see the same man from before grasping my hand desperately. His dark brown eyes pleaded to me, they seemed like old eyes that had seen torture and pain and yet the sadness was masked somehow behind his great spirit.

"I don't have much time Jessie, you're in danger and I won't be able to protect you." The man seemed to look right through me, as if he knew me; but how? He was a stranger to me, and yet somehow I knew there was some connection, some link to him.

"Who are you? What are you talking about, and how do you know my name?" I asked anxiously as I stepped back suddenly and let go of his hand. I bombarded him with questions almost as fast as each one entered my mind.

His brown eyes looked hurt as I pulled away, almost as if my actions hurt him. Nevertheless, he covered it up as he spoke once more.

"There's no time left, I need your help. Find the blue box and that's where all your answers will lie."

The mysterious man, rushed back into the blue box with a look of worry spread all over his face.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

The blue box vanished in an instant with a loud whirring sound. I was left staring at the empty space where the blue police box had been.

"What do you mean? Answers to what?" I murmured in frustration to myself.

A large beeping sound overpowered the whispers as it all faded away. I jumped up suddenly glancing all around me. I was back in my room and the only sound I could hear was the beeping of my alarm clock. Slamming my hand down to stop the blaring alarm clock, I laid back down in my bed shaken up by whatever just happened.

It seemed too vivid to be only a dream, but that's all it had to be. There was no other explanation possible. I quickly glanced out the window searching for the blue box, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe it was all a dream, but I knew somewhere in my gut that there was something I had to do and possibly someone I had to meet.

The only question was who?


	2. Chapter 2: A First Encounter

**A First Encounter**

All was silent. It seemed as if death sometimes caused silence. The only thing I think I remember was the crunch of leaves as people walked back and forth across the graveyard. The sun never came through that day, but instead the gray clouds labeled this day one that would remain forever full of sadness and gray. The entire graveyard was lackluster, no beautiful flowers to spice up the place, maybe death was one thing that could never be covered up with pleasantries. I often wonder whether there ever was a day where someone died that was sunny.

I recall a young blonde woman huddled over a tombstone as she cried her heart out. Her black veil hid her blue tear-streaked eyes and pale face. She placed a bundle of blue flowers by the grave and backed away slowly as a man comforted her.

I was seven years old when my sister died, but I think this was one of those days I never forgot. All I remember my parents telling me was that my sister was gone and that she was never coming back. They never told me how she died or why. Most of the time I think those questions just angered them.

My parents must have grieved my sister's death more openly than I did because I don't think I ever cried till later. I remained empty and closed myself off, maybe that was my own way of grieving. If I hid my emotions, then maybe I just would stop hurting and forget.

No, but it still never made sense to me because I always wasn't quite sure of how she died, so in result I don't think I accepted it.

My family stood around the casket surrounded by all of their friends and acquaintances, which included just about everyone they knew. They all cried looking down at the small black casket which held my sister. No smiles were shared on this day. There was an enormous amount of, "I'm so sorry for your loss,", or even, "I understand what you're going through." I didn't seem to understand it at all, and often felt angered by their declarations of understanding. Had their sister died too?

I sat down on a wooden bench several feet away from the procession. My parents were too preoccupied with my deceased sister to notice that I had left them. Looking down at my hands, I blocked out the ceremony and glanced around trying to occupy my mind with something to do. Brushing my red hair out of my green eyes, I scanned the horizon once more.

There was a man staring at me off in the distance. I raised my eyes curiously and watched him. He had on a serious expression, but nevertheless, he continued to stare at me as if there was something so important to be seen. He seemed to look right through me. I looked down once more at my hands only to notice that someone had sat down right next to me on the bench.

I turned to my right and recognized the man from before almost instantly, but how had he gotten here so quickly?

"Who are you?" I questioned the man.

He was close enough now so I could make out his features. The man had really wavy brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. He wore a dark brown coat and a brown pin-striped suit with a brown tie to match it perfectly. The one thing that offset his look was the pair of converse he wore on his feet. The man smiled breaking his serious expression before speaking.

"I'm the Doctor, why are you sitting here all alone? Don't you have a Mum or a Dad?" He raised his eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, I do. They're over there, I wouldn't disturb them or they'll become very angry with you. Did you say Doctor? Can you tell me why my sister died? My parents won't tell me, and they seem to get mad at me every time I mention it, but I don't understand," I murmured in frustration.

The Doctor's eyes creased with sadness as he frowned slightly.

"I'm not that kind of Doctor, Jessie, but I'll tell you what I will do. I will try and help you find the answer to your mystery. I love mysteries just as much as any man, and I believe, most definitely, that if you look really hard for something, it will always turn up," He said as he took my hand and held it softly.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise emanated out of the man's pocket.

"The temporal flux of time is missing. How can this be possible? A missing signal, a missing fragment. It's all wibbly wobbly. Timey wimey," He murmured exasperated with the predicament he was facing.

He stood up turning around as he pulled out his beeping device.

"The astral projections are all wrong. Something's wrong here...something is hiding," He scanned the atmosphere as he spoke at about a mile a minute. "Time's gone wonky. Think, think think! If I reverse the polar shift in time, and change the bio-dampeners by zero point six five degrees, then everything will be dreadfully wrong! What to do, what to do," He murmured pacing back and forth quickly.

"Doctor, you talk funny," I giggled softly as I stared up at the tall man.

The Doctor completely ignored me as he ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"Ah, yes! It's been hiding right in front of me, how could I be so daft? Jessie, it's you. I need to scan your memories, something has been hiding in this town all of these years," He said placing his hands gently around my head as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I fidgeted with my hands nervously.

The Doctor concentrated deeply as he spoke soothingly to me.

"Just relax, there's a disturbance in your mind. Something's been hidden in your life all these years. If at any point you don't want me to see something, imagine a door and close it," He spoke calmly as his forehead scrunched in frustration.

I pulled away suddenly as an image of my sister screaming in terror flashed through my mind. She clawed at the hard wood floor as she was pulled back hastily by her assailants. "What was that? I don't remember that at all, what happened to her?" I raised my green eyes nervously.

Suddenly, my body grew cold and I shivered as the sky darkened. I turned deathly pale from the chill. What was happening to me? I felt sick to my stomach as the Doctor reluctantly continued to try to scan my mind. He seemed anxious about something.

"Hang in there Jessie, the void is opening again. I will stop whoever is causing this pain, trust me. Someone is trying to stop me from restoring your memories. How are they...? Your memories have a gap, a shadow! Who did this to you?" He stared right at me in curiosity and in confusion.

"Doctor, I'm so scared. What's happening to me?" I choked out as I looked back at him.

A set of statues resembling angels surrounded the perimeter within a matter of seconds.

My parents turned around in lockstep as did every other person in the cemetery. Their faces were empty and devoid of emotion.

The Doctor rushed to my side nervously.

"Don't blink! Whatever you do, don't blink!" He exclaimed as he took out a mechanical device of some sort and started to point it at the statues. "We have to go now Jessie, there are too many angels in the area. They are manifesting time and I believe they have something to do with the void in your memory."

The statues rotated suddenly and vanished into thin air.

"What! What? What!" The Doctor squinted in confusion as he looked at the missing statues. "Jessie, something's terribly wrong, we need to leave now-"

He was interrupted by my mother who slapped him right across the cheek.

"What was that for?" He frowned rubbing his cheek which was now slightly red.

"Stay away from my daughter!" My mother hissed inhumanely. She grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me away.

"Doctor!" I yelped looking up at my mother who was holding onto me with a visor-like grip. Her eyes were gray and I could've sworn that I saw the reflection of one of those angel statues in her eyes.

The Doctor refused to leave as he was bombarded by my parent's friends. They all slowly surrounded him and pulled him away.

"You must not interfere," They all repeated in a monotonous chant.

"Jessie! I will find you!" He yelled out as I looked back at the Doctor for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**Chapter 3: Lost and Found******

I remember staring out the window for the longest time wondering when that charming Doctor would ever come back. Things had gotten worse in my household since the Doctor's last appearance, and yet he never showed up. It almost seemed as if he didn't care anymore, but I couldn't say that. He said he would find me and I knew that I had to trust him.

He was like the fairy godmother that I never had. The male version of course if there ever was one. He sprang in and saved me in a way, granting me my wishes and dreams, and above all he cared about me. I was important to him, and I meant something. The Doctor made magic seem almost real to me now. After all, if I didn't have the Doctor, then what was left? No imagination, no hope, no dreams.

Days past, weeks past, months past, but still there was no sighting of that mysterious man. I spent most of my days as a child staring up at the stars, searching for that wonderful man. I even went back to that spot where we met, but he did not come.

The paint was stripped from my walls and turned gray. Gray: the color I so much despised. Gray: the color that stole me away from the Doctor.

I remember hearing for the longest time a loud shuffle, and the echo of screams throughout my home. Then silence, long echoes of silence and nothing more.

Every night a sick chemical green color was shot up into the sky from the house. I didn't know why then or how, but it continued to happen. No one came to our neighborhood anymore, it was silent. The streets were empty, the flowers began to die, and everything else with color shriveled and died.

It all seemed to happen when the Doctor left, everything changed. My parents changed and became more or less like a statue, and spoke almost never. All orders, no love, no emotion whatsoever. The only time I heard them talk was when they ordered me around. They were hiding something from me and I knew it even then. So, one night I tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as possible and caught sight of the statues once more. They all stood deathly still as I walked past them as if the smallest movement would cause them to shatter and break.

My heart was beating so loud, I could've sworn everyone in the entire town could hear it. A shadow crept behind me. I turned anxiously to search for the monster that hid its face from me. The creature that hid in my nightmares and under my bed must have been following me. I pictured the largest and scariest looking monster with claws and scales, but every time I searched for it, there was just darkness and angel statues.

There was that sound again, the slightest shuffle against the floor. The floor creaked loudly as I jumped around startled to stare back at the angels. I wiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks with the back of my hands as I backed slowly away with a look of terror in my eyes. The statues stared back at me with an empty look and a scowl of hate. Those eyes, I had seen them before. How had I forgotten? I wanted to scream and hide under my blanket, and imagine the creatures were part of my imagination, but here they were. They terrified me with their emptiness, hard scowls and gray harsh eyes.

The lights started to dim as they flickered on and off continuously. I began to run, tripping and stumbling in the darkness. Angels flashed in the darkness, their ghoulish faces moving as the lights flickered back off and on.

"Doctor, help!" I yelped as I fell back on something, mushy, sticky and big.

My mind felt numb as I imagined all the possibilities of what horrible thing I had just touched. I still felt the residue of it on my hands. I crawled away frantically as I covered my mouth in terror backing into someone. That was one thing I was sure of. It moved in response as my lungs felt as if they ceased in my chest.

Suddenly, I was being pulled by something quite fast. It was strong, and yet it had soft, tender hands.

"Let go!" I squealed.

I kicked and screamed in response and clawed at the ground as I tried hopelessly to escape.

I remember. Flashes of my sister's last moments overcome me. A black shadow, and nothing more ravaged her till there was nothing left of her. Her eyes were empty and so was she. Was this the fate I was to face?

A voice emerged amidst my terror.

"It must be finished. Let the darkness engulf her."

The lights flickered on one last time as I caught sight of my now ghastly pale mother standing right in front of me sending me to my death.

And then darkness surrounded me.

_

_Several Months Ago...___

"What is it then? Time manipulation? Distortion? Come on, then. What have you got to hide?" The Doctor growled in anger at the neighbors who restrained him.

"What are you doing to Jessie? What's so important about her?" His eyes searched the surrounding area as he spotted the Weeping Angels standing as sentries at the entrance to an abandoned factory. They let go of the Doctor and he stumbled before regaining his balance.

The neighbors all turned in step and marched off as they left the vicinity of the Doctor and walked out of the door. Instantly, it clicked in as if this all was planned. The Doctor quickly flicked out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. "That can't be, " He murmured as he slowly followed his beeping sonic screwdriver to a large hole in a concrete wall. Blocks of broken concrete lay around the entrance.

Crouching slightly, the Doctor made his way into the hole. A tunnel began with two pathways, one marked with a very old blue Gallifreyan symbol while the other was marked with another Gallifreyan symbol except it was red.

"What's this?" He murmured leaning closer to analyze the text.

"Destiny, destiny to find the solution to your future's undoing. Now someone's old. Very old, who are you?" The Doctor turned to the other symbol and blew off the excess dust as he scanned the other one with his sonic screwdriver.

"Danger: to find the monster and end the darkness. Tricky, tricky. What is this? Why a game? You want me to choose? Why?" He murmured as he looked back and forth between two paths.

"Fine, I will choose, but the game is mine; and you of all people should know that by now. You're from Gallifrey, you must be I assume. Someone old, very old and knowledgeable in Gallifreyan. Someone's turned evil, heinous, and I will do whatever I must to end you. When I say that you must know who I am, my name is spread throughout space and time. Every darkest day you bring, I will face again and again and I will never stop. Don't misjudge me; that will inevitably end in your undoing" He walked down the destiny path and followed it for several minutes until he reached the end.

A set of cracked marble stairs led down to the core; a dug out was made about five feet below the surface. There was a fountain in the center filled with a clear bright blue water. A very old stone tablet was placed on top of the fountain. It was molded into the fountain and lit up as soon as the Doctor walked in.

"Riddles, of course. There never was a game without a riddle," He murmured with a small smile as he read over the words.

_One must know the end is near only to save it. Danger, fear, thrice and thrice. Look to thine self to find what ye shall seek. Hidden in darkness, she is lost. Light the way and ye shall be free.___

"Look to thine self? To look within myself? No, that can't be it. She is lost..? Who is she? She is my savior...she is only one who can end my undoing, but who is she? One looks at themselves every day through a reflection of course! A mere image of themselves through a mirror or water. Ah, yes! Water! Fountain, my reflection! Brilliant!" The Doctor moved forward to look at himself in the water.

The water instantly trembled and swirled into a whirlpool before the ripples slowly stopped and revealed a face of a person.

"That can't be...it doesn't make any sense," He shook his head in confusion as the clear blue water revealed the face of a girl he had just talked to several moments ago.

Sure enough, the reflection in the water revealed a small curly red-haired girl with big twinkling green eyes.

"Jessie is my savior?"


	4. Chapter 4: Rewind

**Chapter 4: Rewind**

I don't think anyone ever realized the importance of the smallest things. It seems unimportant or even a waste of time often enough. To think now after all I had been through, I really did miss home. I guess that home is wherever your family is. It never mattered where you were, in the long run, it was about the people who counted the most.

I missed snow and every time it fell right on my face. It always used to feel like soft white fluffy feathers on my cheeks. I missed New Year's Eve as all the lights shone brightly and lit up the sky. I missed all of these things, truly I did, but I think most of all, I just missed my sister.

Every memory came back in flashes, some too inconsequential to remember or understand; but they were all there. I never thought that there could be so much to see and do in the small blip of the life that I had.

And though I know it isn't much, I'd like to have my story known.

It all began in New York City, the city where dreams really did come true. Every Christmas, Central Park looked like a winter wonderland, and managed to provide the stuff of dreams. Chilly mornings and chilly nights were in store for everyone in this city, but with the warm culture and friendships, this city did in fact continue to thrive.

My parents and I lived in an apartment for three, it was small, but we seemed to manage. Mom worked two jobs in the mall just to make ends meet, but she always came through for me. I remember telling her that I never needed anything, but she always showered me with presents of all sorts. Pretty dresses and pretty mirrors, toys and trinkets beyond compare, she never did let me down.

Dad had always been my best of friends. He spoke to me as if I were equal to him and that's what I loved most about him. It was through my Dad that I found an interest in reading. He gave me just about every book that he had and then bought me a new book every week. Even when my father was low on cash, he managed to get me a book. He never did break his promises.

Father was sadly laid off his job because of some severe back injury he had faced only two years before. He had slipped on a patch of black ice and hurt his back badly. I knew my Dad was a trooper because he covered up his pain and moved past it. I always wanted to be just like him. He was brave and gallant, while I was just me.

Truth be told, I was quite the ordinary child. I never believed I was something special, my mom always boasted about me to all her friends; but I never quite understood what she saw in me. She always used to crouch down so she was at my size and then cup my face in her hands and smile down at me.

"Jess, you are so special. You make my heart swell every day with pride. I love you my little sweet pea."

Everyday she would repeat those words to me and plant a kiss on my forehead as she beamed down at me. I never quite understood why, but it must have had something to do with the fact that I was not like every other girl. Maybe she was just afraid that I wouldn't fit in. Unsurprisingly, she turned out to be dead on with her worries and thoughts.

The first day of school was hard, it was long and tedious and almost instantly I realized that I did not fit in. It wasn't enough that I was the only ginger in the class, but all the girls had managed to spread rumors about me to everyone in my class. I never knew why or how, but they always did make fun of me.

Maybe it was because I carried big books with me all the time, maybe it was the fact that I didn't get along with others really well, the possibilities seemed endless.

I do remember one day specifically. I was sitting in the school playground and caught sight of the bluest blue flowers that I had ever set my eyes on. I hastily plucked one and placed it below my nostrils as I inhaled deeply. It had a clean, distinct smell as soft as a lullaby and yet sweeter than most. The one thing that amazed me was how it was so different than all the flowers that bloomed in the playground.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" Mr. Smith, my science teacher smiled as he crouched down next to me to look at the flowers.

I nodded quietly as I smiled back at my teacher. I was very shy back then, even shyer than I am now.

"They're blue roses. Quite pretty due to the way photosynthesis take place, and quite rare. This shade of blue is incredibly unlikely to see in flowers. Though most times, it still survives Jessie. There's an old wives' tale about these flowers. They used to say that if you're ever lost, search for these blue flowers and you will find whatever you were looking for,"

I smiled politely as I glanced up at my teacher. He had short brown wavy hair styled in a professional manner, a black suit worn in a very scholarly manner, a pair of black glasses, and some black dress shoes. The man plucked a small petal off the blue rose and gave it to me.

"Here, why don't you keep this? For memories sake, of course. Put it in a safe place and when you need it in time, it'll be there for you." He smiled earnestly as he held his hand out waiting for me to take the small petal.

I picked up the delicate petal and placed it in my book along with the rose bud I had picked by myself.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." I murmured softly with a small smile.

"No problem at all, Ms. Adams. I'll see you tomorrow in class," He waved goodbye before he spun on his heel and walked away.

I know it now, something has changed. It is awfully strange to think that a change has begun in my memories, the science teacher looked awfully familiar to me. I know it wasn't just that, there was something else happening; I was certain of this. It almost felt as if I was reliving these memories, it was more than just telling a story now. I might just be a part of it again, and yet it has changed. No, not changed, altered.

Walking home that day, I felt a certain chilly breeze rush through within the evening air. A sense of calmness before the storm so to speak. I knew something was wrong, something was missing and yet I couldn't quite place it yet. I didn't understand how such a thing could happen. My green eyes lingered on the black shadows which stalked the edges of the sidewalk. There was no one there and yet the shadows remained. How peculiar! I continued to walk down the street nearing my apartment, but I knew something was dreadfully wrong here. My gut told me right off the bat, but why didn't I understand it? I had forgotten something so important, so vital and yet it was no where near me.

I walked faster and reached my apartment when a man running straight towards me almost knocked me over. Was that Mr. Smith?

"No, Jessie! No!" He yelled as he stopped me from entering my apartment in a hasty manner.

"Mr. Smith? What are you doing here?" I questioned him curiously.

He seemed worried and alarmed about something but he didn't say a word. Mr. Smith's eyes creased as he tried to think up an explanation. "Well, Jessie. This may look awfully strange to you, but I need your help. This would be so much easier if you just-"

"Just what?" I interrupted him raising my eyes suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, not at all. Your Mum and Dad called me up to say they were busy tonight, went out so to speak and wanted me to warn you not to be alone tonight."

"That's quite strange of them."

"Last minute plans, now if you'll follow me." He held out his hand as his eyes scanned the shadows that had seemed to disappear off the sidewalk. His expression was certainly not enlightened by the fact at all.

"Quickly, then. I have.." He paused as his eyes scanned the window where a black shadow rose and began to morph into a girl with red long hair and big green eyes. He had noticed that she was staring down at the two of them and watched them with a blank expression on her face.

"Have?"

I couldn't understand what my teacher was so worried about and why he was exactly here. It didn't make any sense at all.

"Have a lot of papers to grade of course, off to the school then." He grabbed my hand and looked one last time at the window of my apartment.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing important." He muttered as he began to walk fast and pulled my hand alongside him.

_Earlier that day..._

A siren wailed loudly in the Tardis. Red lights blinked repeatedly to announce an imminent danger that the Doctor was to face. The Doctor ran around the Tardis as it shook and he stumbled all over the place.

"December 7th, 2001."

He pulled down several levers as he held onto the control panel for dear life. The time machine shook and almost whined in response as if it didn't want to go to the location.

"I know, I know. There's an awful lot of time disruption, but please just bare with me for this once."

He tried the levers once more, but alas the Tardis did not enter the location.

The Doctor began to run around the Tardis pilfering rooms as he gathered supplies of the most random things. He had in hand a paper clip, a blue flashlight, a clock, two magnets and a silver moon. He took everything apart and began to assemble a machine of some sort. He plugged it into the console and began to flick switches and levers quite frantically.

"Come on, come on!"

He glanced up to the console of the Tardis where he saw an image of Jessie trapped in a dark room, she seemed barely there. Her face was losing color as a black shadow wrapped over her ominously.

The machine whirred to life as a blue light flashed out of the metal machine and everything became covered in it. The Doctor glanced up at the console to see that Jessie was no longer in the room and as soon as he looked down at the floor no longer was he.

He looked up to see the brown bold words of a school right in front of him.

**Braveheart Elementary School**

The Doctor scanned the surroundings with his sonic screwdriver before glancing one last time around him as he made his way into the school.


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

**Chapter 5: Trapped******

_Later that day...___

"Braveheart Elementary, it does have a ring. I'll give it that."

The Doctor made his way to the front desk as he approached a middle aged cranky woman. She had severely cut brown hair, brown eyes and a frown set in on her face.

"What can I do for you?"

The woman glared up at the Doctor in annoyance.

"Hello! I'm John Smith, part of the Harvard's Esteemed Society, and an honorary member of the Braveheart family. Once down, twice removed."

The Doctor whipped out his psychic paper quickly letting her analyze it only for a moment before taking it away.

The woman's expression changed quite quickly.

"Why Mr. Smith, it's an honor, what can I do for you?" She smiled at the Doctor awaiting his response.

"First of all, a job as a science teacher of course, and then some answers." The Doctor murmured in deep thought.

"That's fine sir, but about the answers. What do you mean exactly?"

"Oh nothing exactly, just a simple scan should help."

In less than a minute, the Doctor had flicked out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the woman. Strangely enough, she didn't seem to notice because she literally froze and stopped moving. As a matter of fact, everyone in that same room just stopped.

"Was not expecting that." He murmured slightly confounded by the change of events.

He leaned closer to the woman and crouched down as he maintained eye contact with her.

"So, literally speaking, there is a door. Well, not literally speaking, but in a metaphor there could be a door. Wait a minute! Why the heck am I talking about doors?" He shook his head as he stood up once more.

"No, that's it. It all makes sense. There are doors to memories, to time, and to travel from one place to another. The door is the way to enter, but to exit there needs to be another path, another entrance."

The Doctor turned to look at the woman once more. He jumped over the marble counter to stare at her computer screen which was completely empty. The computer wasn't even on, it was just a replica, an echo, nothing more.

"An entrance! Oh, brilliant! The entrance is through Jessie's memories, the only way these shadow figures could ever get through to the girl. Now, they only are here through Jessie, so inevitably all she sees is all they can control and morph."

Grinning once more, the Doctor jumped back over the counter and landed right on his feet.

"Which means and can only mean that-"

"That we and only we have control."

A red-haired girl with green eyes walked slowly out of the hallway as she stopped in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes raised instantly recognizing the girl. It was the girl from Jessie's apartment which had changed from shadow into human.

"You." He spoke coldly as he eyed her movements.

"Yes, it's me, who else could I possibly be?"

Her green eyes seemed sinister with the snake-like smile that she wore on her face.

"I don't know who you are or what you're planning, but I promise you it won't work. Release Jessie and end this now."

"Honestly, you think this was all about Jessie? She's a piece, a tiny piece, I'll give her that. And all along, she's been in a puzzle greater than you could imagine. You think you frighten me with your menacing stares and cold words?"

"A puzzle? What are you talking about? What's this all about? Tell me then."

He moved closer to the girl watching her suspiciously.

"What would be the fun in that? It would make the mystery just that much less fascinating. The brave Doctor must figure it out before all has gone to waste. With your wisdom and knowledge, I thought you of all people would have figured this out by now." She sneered and laughed as she walked over to the wall touching it softly.

"It's nice, isn't it? It's how she remembers the wall, which always makes me wonder how she would know this. So much detail at such a young age. You pick them well, too bad the ritual will sadly end her."

"It was you, wasn't it? You created the prophecy and made this so called ritual. You brought me here to choose my destiny, why? Why even give me the choice? It makes no difference to you."

"Please Doctor, even I'm not that brilliant. I never gave you the choice, the choice was given to you a long time ago. Your destiny will always be yours and only yours. Don't you see? It's all played out. The game is set up, the pieces are on the board, it's all up to you. I never made the prophecy, but I do have a piece in at all, just as you do. Oh, but it will all mull over quite wonderfully. You'll see in due time. Just watch and see."

And with that she walked away. The only sound the Doctor was left with was the click of her heels against the linoleum floor.

Hand in hand, I ran alongside Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Smith, why are we running? What are we running from? I don't understand!" I huffed as I attempted to keep up with the Doctor.

Something was bothering the man, and I could just tell it. He keeps giving me this look as if there is so much to say, and yet that nothing can be said at all. Almost as if I wouldn't understand it, or as if I can't know.

The Doctor stopped by a blue box before briefly looking back at me. He shook his head in denial before looking back at me.

"What's this?" My eyes scanned the blue telephone box that stood in the corner of the alley.

"Not today, I can't. Another day. Wait a moment, memories... Jessie, there's still hope! It's still there, that spark of memory! It's a miracle Jessie! You're a miracle!" He exclaimed kissing me on my forehead in excitement.

"What do you mean?" I glanced up at him confused and slightly startled. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh, it's no matter! You'll understand in due time, well hopefully if this all goes right. Give me a minute, stay right there. Don't go anywhere."

He looked back at me one last time before he quickly opened the door and walked into what appeared to be a small box with a pay phone.

"No, no! It's all wrong! It's not enough. Her memories wouldn't reflect the inside of the Tardis, she hasn't seen it yet." He sighed sadly as he pulled on the door, but it was locked.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door, but it did not budge.

"Jessie? Can you hear me? Please open the door." He leaned his ear against the door trying to hear her response, but there was none.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a shadow. It started off as one small shadow and then increased in to six in a matter of seconds. They all joined in the center of the alley and began to grow up off the pavement into a large black misty shadow.

I cowered in response and slumped down against the blue telephone box.

"Mr. Smith, there's something there. I-I don't understand, Doctor!" I cried out in confusion. I closed my eyes in fear and held myself in a ball.

"Jessie! Listen to me, do not be afraid. This monster is feeding off your fear."

He slammed against the door in frustration. He could've sworn he heard Jessie call him Doctor, but she didn't notice. She must have forgotten by now. These shadow creatures were playing games with her memories.

I opened one eye to see that the creature had inched towards me.

"Doctor! Where are you? I can't hear you. I'm so lost, it's grown dark."

The sun had gone down and the moon rose up quite quickly, but then at that point something quite strange happened. The stars slowly blinked out and the moon lost it's shine. It was becoming to where the night sky was just pure black and nothing more.

"Jessie, please you have to listen. While you're afraid, they have control. You lose power in your world and then it becomes theirs. You have to fight it!"

"She can't hear you Doctor, why do you still try? You failed this test, oh how sad! Maybe next time you'll get it right, until then have a nice fall."

The Doctor tried to see through the dark box, but there was no one there. He recognized the voice, but could not spot the woman.

He could not give up, Jessie was counting on him!

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble beneath my feet. I trembled as the earth crumbled and a long crack grew on the black concrete.

"Doctor! Doctor? I-" I paused in confusion, there was something missing.

The flashback hit me rather quickly. There he was again. The brown wavy haired man with old brown eyes. He was at the cemetery. I remember him staring at me from a far off distance. The conversation we had before he left, it all came back quite suddenly.  
It was like a large mask had been removed from my face and I could finally see.

I don't know how it worked, but it felt like for the longest time that I was lost until now. Everything was black and white, and I was just there moving along not quite understanding it at all.

I didn't realize until now that I had been living my life in a dream-like state, I never had been in control until the Doctor showed me the way.

"Doctor! Doctor! It's all so clear now!" Tears of joy escaped my eyes as I slammed my fists on the dark blue box.

The Doctor smiled as he heard her voice.

The rumbling of the earth did not cease as I cried out desperately for the Doctor.

"You have to get out!"

A large crack split the earth in two and broke the ground supporting the blue box. Down it went, the Doctor and all. The large gap in the ground practically devoured the beautiful box leaving nothing behind but a hole.

"Doctor! No!" I gasped as I stared down at the hole in the ground where the blue police box once stood.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I held myself together. I sobbed as my body shook in utter despair. I didn't seem to care anymore, a world without the Doctor was just not one worth living.

And soon enough, the world just shut down. The stars disappeared and so did the moon, and soon enough, so did I.


	6. Chapter 6: Childish Fantasies

**Chapter 6: Childish Fantasies******

_12 years later...___

I sat in my bed staring at the wall for what seemed like the longest time. It was almost as if I expected something to pop out, but deep inside I knew it was more than that.

_"Doctor! No!"___

_"Find me."___

_"Find the blue box before it's too late!"___

_"Jessie! I will find you!"___

A sudden flash of images and words overwhelmed me. They were the strangest things I had ever seen. It was as if they were soft whispers and surrounded me all at once. And as soon as they were gone, there was nothing left, I merely forgot.

The one thing that never left me was this feeling of dread and sadness. I couldn't quite understand it, I didn't know what I was sad about to begin with.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I exhaled briefly before running my hands through my red wavy hair.

A knock on my door broke the silence. The door jerked open suddenly startling me out of my inner turmoil.

"Jessie? You're going to be late for your photo shoot."

My manager walked into the room with a concerned look spread on her face. "I rang twice, but you never picked up. Jessie, are you okay?"

I stood up trying to hide the tremor in my voice and shaking of my hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured getting up off my bed as I wiped my tear-stained cheeks and wet eyes.

"Are you sure? I can cancel the shoot if you're not feeling fine." My manager walked closer to me about to pull me into a hug, but I anticipated it in time.

I backed up almost too quickly and slammed into my desk causing the vase full of blue flowers to shatter into a million pieces leaving only a flurry of blue behind in its wake.

I bent forward to pick up the shards of glass and all the while I couldn't help but to stare at the brilliant blue flowers. I don't recall how I got them, and now they were just there.

"Oh my god! Jessie! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The manager rushed towards my side frantically. She pulled me away from the broken vase anxiously.

"It's nothing." I murmured softly as I stood up slowly staring once more down at the blue roses.

To be honest, I didn't sound that convincing at all. I couldn't shake this feeling that I had been feeling for the longest time. After last night's dream, I didn't know what to think.

I keep telling myself that it couldn't have meant anything, it was just a dream. I lie to myself everyday because I know deep inside that I haven't felt the least bit alright since my parents died.

Everything about them remains confusing to me, and everything about my past seems to have been shattered like the crystal vase that now lay on my wooden floor.

"Jessie, there isn't the least bit of nothing on your face. Tell me, what happened to you? What's going on? I'm only trying to help you!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"I know, I know! I'm fine, I really am. I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all." I lied straight through my teeth faking a small smile.

Tina, my manager, only wanted to help me and I knew that deep inside; but she never would understand. She never could. My world was far different than she could've imagined.

Oftentimes, I dreamt of scary monsters and darkness. When I said darkness, I meant more than light and dark, I meant the absence of it all. The loss of everything held dear to someone and then the emptiness that surrounded it.

I think the only way I could ever explain it was by saying you took the most deepest and meaningful thing to you, and then it was lost, forgotten and taken away. If you didn't remember what it was to start with, you would remain an empty shell continuously searching for what you lost to begin with.

"Alright hun, now go on and get ready. I'll wait right here." She spoke softly to me.

Tina was a wonderful woman to me. When my parents passed away, she took me under her wing. I knew she cared genuinely about me because it never was just about the career, she only wanted the best for me. I often wonder where I would be without her, an orphan for sure, penniless and alone. It couldn't be more obvious.

It was hard to believe that I was 19 years old now. Time seemed to fly by so fast. The strangest thing is that well I didn't seem to remember much of it. I grew up quickly, well that's what Tina used to tell me all the time, I just grew up too fast.

I rushed to my bathroom and took a quick shower before hustling to put on the most comfortable pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I knew it was going to be a long day, so I figured why not be prepared for it?

Once I finished my daily routine, I headed back out to my bedroom to meet up with Tina and get ready to go.

I wrapped a black scarf around my neck as I grabbed my black wool coat and put it on in a quick manner.

"Let's go get some coffee, my treat." I smiled as I picked up my blue journal and my long brown satchel.

I know what you'll say, it's a purse not a satchel; but I always liked to fantasize that I was some sort of hero growing up. Just like Indiana Jones! He carries a satchel! It's not naive at all, well maybe just a tad.

Let me tell you something, a wise man once said that he loved a mystery just as much as any other man, and I think I understand what he meant now. I don't quite remember who he was, but I think I understand him now. The whole point he was trying to make was that it's more or less about the journey to get somewhere rather than just getting there. It's about the experiences one goes through and the adventures. I wish I could live like that, an adventurer, next stop anywhere and everywhere. Life just wasn't that exciting to me, it was the same routine day after day and more or less there was no mystery to be had or seen. That just happened to be the sad truth of it all.

I always used to dream about being an author, but I just grew out of it. Reality was much harsher than I ever realized. I could never be an author, I just didn't have the talent to make it out and succeed in that hard industry. When I think about it, maybe a dream is just best to remain a dream, there never is really a promise for it to be achieved. At least when you're done, you'll still have something to hold on to.

I must sound like a pessimist, that's what Tina always told me growing up, but I believe that I just am an idealist. The impossible is in fact impossible. It can't be simpler than that.

_

Sipping on my steaming coffee, I walked out of the coffee shop alongside Tina.

"You know what Jessie? It just might snow, the weather reports are all counting on it."

"Tina, what's there to be excited about? It's just snow, nothing more." I murmured in between sips of my drink.

"What? Where's your holiday spirit? It's the whole merry spirit. Oh, your just like the Grinch aren't you?" She teased me with a small smirk.

"Not at all, I wouldn't waste that much time trying to ruin Christmas, it's just a waste of time. You see the Grinch has got it all wrong, I think I'd be more like Ebenezer Scrooge. Now, he's got it right. I'd probably just resort to complaining." I chuckled lightly as I stuck my tongue out at Tina.

"Oh, you're so childish!"

"Maybe, but I think I've got it right in the grand scheme of things. There's nothing wrong with not growing up, Peter Pan seemed to work it out just fine."

"He was a Disney character from a fictional story." She exhaled slowly shaking her head in exasperation.

"And? Your point is?"

I loved teasing and messing around with Tina, I only did it because it just was so entertaining. She always reacted the same way that I knew she would which inevitably led to some fun times to be had.

"Alright, little Ms. Troublemaker, let's go." She gave me a small smile as she held my arm pulling me along with her to the Vogue corporate building.

"Ms. Adams is here, she's ready to be checked in."

Tina talked to the clerk at the front desk as I took a seat in the waiting room. There was a blonde-haired girl staring nervously at me from several seats away. She kept staring at me as her hand trembled and yet she managed to hold onto what seemed to be a blue envelope.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye until my name was called.

"Jessie Adams? We're ready to take you to the back room."

My gaze turned to the clerk at the front desk as I stood up slowly gathering my items.

The blonde-haired girl did not wait a minute to walk up to me once she heard my name announced. She rushed over to me, and stood in front of me, holding out the blue envelope to me.

"You have to listen. Read it, and remember please! He's in danger. I can't save him, only you can. He's losing time, we all are."

"Save who? I don't understand, please tell me what's going on." I glanced down at the blue envelope now in my hands.

She turned quickly, making her way towards the exit, but I grabbed her arm afraid to lose her before I knew what was going on.

"Tell me! What's your name? Who's searching for me? I need to know!"

The girl's eyes looked back and forth between the door and me as if she was wondering if she could make it in time. She sighed sadly before continuing.

"I can't-I can't tell you much, I really don't know. He says that you must find it for yourself. If I tell you, it'll change...all of it. I don't want to lose him, please you have to get it right. For the sake of all of us, follow the message, I-I have to go." She rushed out the door in less than a minute.

I looked down at the blue envelope. What could be so important? What was the girl talking about? I was about to open the envelope when I was met with an angry look by the front desk clerk.

"Are you ready? Or is there something more worth your time?" He said icily as he glared at me.

"No, of course not. I'm coming." I murmured glancing down one last time at the envelope as I put it away in my brown satchel before following him into the backroom.

_

_February 17, 2005___

"I need your help Rose." The Doctor's gaze shifted back and forth between Rose Tyler and the console.

"What is it, Doctor?" She noticed the tone in his voice and instantly knew something was going wrong.

"I'm in danger, have been since I've found out about this destined prophecy. The point is, I fear that the next trip I make may separate me from Jessie. I need her just as much as she needs me now, she will save me. The problem is, she doesn't even remember me. You have to send her this message."

"Doctor, there's something you're not telling me. Why have you been keeping this from me?" She asked slightly angered by the fact that he had kept her in the dark for so long. In the long run, she wasn't angry at him, she was just worried for his sake.

"It's been a long time coming, and I know I will have to face it now, if anything goes wrong, this message might help me in the future. I don't know where I'm going, so I can only hope for the best. Please bring it to her in time."

"How will I find her? Where will I look?" Rose questioned him in concern.

"New York City, between the years 2008 and 2013." He murmured as he turned several dials on his console.

"You have got to be kidding me. That's a five year range. Why so long? How do you expect me to find her?" Rose asked in annoyance, of course she wanted to help him, but there was a point in time where helping could be done and would not possible.

"I know, but the time manipulation has messed enough already with Jessie's time stream. I'm hoping that sometime after 2001, the shift in these shadows will have shrunk greatly or have disappeared through a void. They can only survive for so long. With no food for thought, the memories, to feed on; they will have nothing to keep them from vanishing from existence or through a gap in space."

"What are these creatures? Where are they from? What do they want?" Rose asked thinking of the main questions that related to each villain or monster that they had faced and defeated.

"Well all I know to this point is that they are very old creatures who feed off of time and memories, the distortion keeps them strong and fighting. I believe they're from Gallifrey and-"

"Did you say Gallifrey?"

"Yes, but that's not the-"

"I thought Gallifrey was gone, how could they be from there? It doesn't make any sense!" She exclaimed.

"Rose, I don't think it's as simple as that. They seem to be part of something bigger, so to say. The Shifting Shadows told me about some ancient prophecy of some sort."

"Ancient prophecy? And is that really their name? The Shifting Shadows. It sounds so menacing." She chuckled lightly to herself.

"No, it's not...I came up with it myself." He said with a small proud smile as if it was the most brilliant name he had ever came up with.

"The Shifting Shadows." She repeated just to tease the Doctor as she shared a smile with him.

"There is nothing wrong with that name at all, I believe it is brilliant! It has a ring to it just like Braveheart Elementary. Apparently, it was good for them." He kept his eyes on the console as he flicked switches here and there.

"More like alliteration." She burst out into laughter as she covered her mouth with a smile.

"Oh, come on! It's not that funny. Stop it, I've still got a Tardis, what have you?" He asked teasing her with a small smile.

"Fine, you win this time, Time Lord. Next time, that's a different story. Alright, how do I get there?" She asked maintaining a small smile.

"The Tardis won't take you there, the Shifting Shadows can sense the Tardis and will stop me. Here, you must use this." He showed Rose the Vortex Manipulator before placing it on her wrist with a sad smile.

"But, Doctor-"

"I know, it's very dangerous, but it's the only way-"

"It's fine, I'll be back, and we'll have plenty of time to go to Barcelona, the planet that is."

"Till next time Doctor," She smiled as she clicked the button on her wrist and vanished instantly.

"Till next time Rose," He murmured glancing at the empty space Rose once stood at before heading back over to the console.


	7. Chapter 7: Danger Afoot

**Chapter 7: Danger Afoot******

I tore open the envelope and pulled out a blue sheet that had a small message engraved in cursive.

_If ever lost, find solace in blue. Take a trip down memories lane to dig up what's been missing. You may find me there, but words can only provide the key. Speak softly and carry big dreams._

"Look up."

I turned to the makeup artist and placed the card down on the table.

The black-haired girl morphed into a shadow as my eyes widened in horror.

I stumbled backwards out of the chair as I quickly grabbed the blue envelope.

"What are you?"

The shadow morphed back into a girl, but this time she changed into a red-haired, green-eyed beauty.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Well more than I already have. The Doctor, he has a message for you, doesn't he?"

I instantly recognized the girl who stood in front of me.

"What-What did you do? H-How did you become me?"

I slowly backed away from the identical copy of myself in terror.

"It's only a part of the process. Once I manipulate someone's time stream, it isn't very hard to take on their form."

"Stop it, whatever you're doing. It isn't right, you're wrong-all wrong. And whoever this Doctor is, I'm sure he'll stop you." I blurted out trying to be menacing, but really I was just afraid.

"Come on Jessie, do you really believe that? You, my dear, can end it all now. The Doctor hasn't helped you out at all, he's abandoned you. If he could've saved you, don't you think he already would have by now? Poor Jessie, you don't even remember this man who you're supposed to go running towards."

"Stay away!" I picked up the nail filer that laid on the desk and pointed it at her viciously.

"Please Jessie, what are you going to do? File me to death? I'm only here to make things straight. The Doctor is your enemy, he has betrayed you every step of the way. Don't protect him. What are you fighting for in the first place? You're no warrior, no hero, and neither is he, don't you want to continue this life? You seem to have it all."

"You don't know anything about me, not the least bit." I glared at her as I got up in her face attempting to intimidate her.

"Sure, I do. I know more than you think. Let's say I might even know what you're thinking right at this moment. Oh Doctor, save me from this misery. I'm such a lonely child, so afraid of the darkness, the never-ending darkness and the nightmares." She raised her hands as if she were picking ideas out of the sky.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth." I covered my ears willing myself not to listen to her, but even I knew that some of the things she spoke of were true.

"When will you ever grow up Jessie? You're not a child anymore, stop acting like one." She growled at me shifting into a shadow once more as she rose up.

The shadow morphed into a form. It looked like it had taken on the form of a human as it stretched out it's black wispy tendrils.

I grabbed my satchel and darted out of the makeup room. I broke out into a sprint and did not stop running until I was out of the building and then about a mile away.

I slowed down as I caught my breath and inhaled deeply. I was near the school that I used to go to growing up. It was called Braveheart Elementary. Our motto was to this day, "For the bravest of hearts, carry on and remain strong, persevere and dream on."

It's strange to think that this above all remains the one thing I remembered the most from my childhood.

Passing by the blue rose bush, I stopped suddenly. It just seemed to stand out to me. I walked over to the rose bush and looked at it once before pulling out the blue envelope from earlier and stopping to analyze it once more.

"If ever lost, find solace in blue. Blue..what's so important about this color? Something's been bringing me back to it continuously again and again, but what is it?" I asked myself curiously.

"Come on Jessie, where are your Nancy Drew solving skills when you need them?" I sighed in frustration as I glanced back down at the message.

"Take a trip down memories lane to dig up what's been missing."

I jumped back startled covering my mouth as I saw the same black-haired girl from before and Tina approaching. Hastily, I hid behind a statue commemorating the founder of Braveheart Elementary. Crouching down quickly, I hid as I leaned in to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Have you found her yet?" The evil shadow girl aka black-haired girl wore an angry look on her face.

"No, not yet, but-"

"But? Do I have to warn you about mistakes? I want no buts or excuses at all. If you're here to tell me more excuses, then save it. You know it's your job to keep an eye on her so she follows the path we've planned this entire time."

"There is no need to be worried, she's just a little lost girl. There's nothing to fear, she's powerless. Naive at best, she won't figure anything out." Tina did not seem the least bit concerned about Jessie.

_She betrayed me all this time? Is my entire life a lie? If I can't trust Tina, then who can I trust? I don't know what to believe in anymore! Has my entire life been in someone else's control? I need to figure this out, my first step must be to find this Doctor. Whoever he is, he must know what's going on.___

I waited long enough till they left until I even considered leaving my hiding spot.

Slowly, I crawled out on my hands and knees back towards the rose bush.

"Dig up? That's it, I have to actually dig up the memories. It never was a metaphor, it actually meant to dig it up. Hmm, find solace in blue. Oh, it all makes sense now! The blue roses! All I need now is a trowel of some sort."

I rummaged through my satchel searching for any sort of shovel, but sadly there was none to be found. I knew it was too dangerous to leave now, from this point on I was hiding because danger was afoot.

"The Doctor must've known. Is there a floating trowel anywhere? No, of course not. My destiny is hanging in the air and nobody thought a trowel would help me out the least bit." I huffed in anger more frustrated with my predicament than with the missing trowel.

I pawed at the dirt with my hands and scratched my fingers up against the thorns of the rose bush.

Sighing in defeat, I sat back down. There was no way I was going to be able to dig the rose bush up with my bare hands.

"Braveheart Elementary had it right. Too bad no one ever listened. We all were lost little children to begin with, we never knew where we were going and how we could even think to fare with it. All we were was children, and yet they expected the best out of each and every one of us. A future Braveheart was foreseen in all of us."

I crawled back over to the statue and read the epitaph out loud as my fingers outlined the letters.

"For the bravest of hearts, carry on and remain strong, persevere and dream on."

The ground rumbled beneath my feet as I rushed back over to my brown satchel and the blue envelope. Had it worked? Whatever it was, something was happening.

I began to hear a loud whirring sound reverberate out of the ground. The earth beneath the ground crumbled as the blue rose bush fell down.

I glanced down to see a white light blinking on. There was a blue box trapped beneath the ground, but I could make out some of the details. It was dark blue and had the words Police Public Call Box engraved on the top. The rest of the box was covered up with dirt, so it was very hard to see.

A great wind blew open my journal and ruffled the pages until it stopped on the page with the dried old blue rose petal. It began to float midair and a golden light began to shine out from the center of it.

I didn't know what to think or even what to say, sure I was thinking a lot at the time, but nothing ever made it to my mouth.

It happened just like it did before. Flashes of when I was younger, as a matter of fact, this time they changed between several memories that I couldn't recall. They were all memories that for the life of me I couldn't remember. My mind couldn't chose what was right and wrong.

I felt nauseous and sick to my stomach as I clutched my stomach and crumpled down to the ground.

_There was a man staring at me in a cemetery.___

_"I'm the Doctor, why are you sitting here all alone?"___

_A funeral proceeding went off in the corner as I spotted a blue-eyed woman crying over a tombstone.___

_"Can you tell me why my sister died?"___

_Then I saw a young blonde-haired girl clawing at a wooden floor as she screamed in terror. She was pulled away by something that I couldn't see.___

_Gray angel statues flashed in darkness as I saw myself running screaming in terror.___

_"Doctor, help!"___

_Darkness surrounded me, never-ending darkness._

_It terrified me so, I didn't know anything, I was lost. And then it was gone, all of it. I recall a blue light sweeping around me and then I was just gone._

_It all began in New York City, the city where dreams really did come true.___

_Hadn't I done this all before?___

_Blue roses, Mr. Smith, and shadows. They all came hand in hand.___

_"They used to say that if you're ever lost, search for these blue flowers and you will find whatever you were looking for."___

_We ran for what seemed like forever.___

_"It's a miracle Jessie! You're a miracle!"_

_The man's eyes danced in excitement as he ran into that blue box.___

_Danger, there was danger afoot.___

_"Jessie? Can you hear me? Please open the door."___

_Shadows crept off the pavement and sang songs of terror and destruction. Little whispers, that was all. It made it's way into my head and frightened me so.___

_Then came pain, agonizing pain. The Doctor was stolen, gone, and lost again just when I had remembered. I didn't want to go back to the darkness, but I succumbed to it just like before.___

_Death. News came soon of a dreadful car accident, both my parents were dead.___

_My mother stood before me only what seemed like a moment ago sending me to my death.___

_I ran, frightened back to Central Park. The sparkling snow was still there, but no shimmer seemed to overwhelm me. The magic was gone. It was just snow, nothing more.___

_Tina found me, picked me up with a smile on her face._

_"I found you, come on, let's go home."___

_Where was home anymore? I did not know it, I had lost my home.___

_"Tell me a story sis." I yawned as I laid down in my bed.___

_"A dream is a mystery wrapped in an enigma."_ _She giggled with a smile on her small face.___

_"That's no story sis!" I chuckled lightly.___

_"No, it's not, but I've often thought about it. I'd like to believe that every dream is just a mystery waiting to be solved." She murmured deep in thought.___

_Mother came into our room to tuck us in. She had long blonde hair that always shimmered just like she did.___

_I always told her that, but she just chuckled and gave me a smile.___

_"Tell us a story Mom."_ _We both jumped in bed.___

_Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a shadow growing up the wall._

Choking, I crawled on the ground, as I struggled to breathe.

My vision became hazy as I spotted a pair of feet in converse on the ground and heard soft murmurs growing closer.

"What's happening to her Doctor?"

A blonde-haired girl knelt beside me as she brushed my bangs out of my face.

"She's dying, the time stream is practically tearing her apart. It must be hard for her to know the difference between what's real and what's not. The Tardis is only trying to help, but as it unleashes more of her blinded memories, the Shifting Shadows blind her with false truths. They don't want her to know what's really happened. " He sighed as he placed a hand on my cheek.

Even through my haze, I could feel his soft hand resting on my cheek.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" A worried female voice spoke hastily.

"We have to stabilize her, quickly open the Tardis, we may save her just yet."

The last thing I remember was being lifted up off the ground before everything went dark.


End file.
